


picture frames and street names (on indefinite hiatus)

by habitual



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habitual/pseuds/habitual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>meet im jaebum. an affulent twenty something with a big dream; to be the greatest photographer to ever grace the streets of seoul.<br/>meet choi youngjae. a poor almost-twenty something with small dreams; to just make it out of college without going broke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic posted on ao3!! i hope you guys like it, and if you do leave a kudos or something to let me know i should continue it!!! thank you!!!

in dorm room 401, many things got lost. virginity, dignity, and especially, jaebum’s camera lenses. unlike the other two items off that list, jaebum’s “misplaced” camera lenses tended to reappear in weird places. one was in a dirty sock at the bottom of someone else’s laundry bin, one was hidden behind the elf on the shelf that was under the bed in a box of christmas supplies, another was precariously placed on top of the cabinet in the bathroom, behind the toilet paper. they had to go through all 12 rolls that were up there to find it stashed in the middle of that large cube of tp, in fact. so when jaebum was searching for his lens frantically before he was late for his class, the one place he didn’t think to look was in a rational spot. hell, he searched the whole dorm room up and down before realizing that it was quite literally on his desk, and by then, he was already late for his first class of the day, one that he had been waiting for since he heard of the project that was assigned.

entering any photography class late meant hell for you, even if you were a star student and one of the teacher’s favorites. it wasn’t as if jaebum didn’t know this, a junior in college, one that was practically known for missing the first 10 minutes of every morning class due to the same cause: he lost his camera lens that he needed for the day. excuses didn’t even work anymore, he just entered the class to a disapproving look from the teacher, and a finger pointing to his seat.

today however, was a change.

instead of a finger pointing to his seat immediately, the professor stopped him and pointed at a boy. “this will be your model for the project. sit by him please, so that you can arrange how the project will be done. he was here on time of course, so he knows all the details. if you have questions, just ask.”

“can you at least tell me his name?”

“choi youngjae.”

in that exact moment, the boy in question lifted his head. from his structure jaebum wasn’t expecting much, maybe a well structured face like any other model he had dealt with. perfectly styled hair, glossy eyes, just another typically pretty man that he encountered far too much, just another model he would do a project with, just another model he would try to pull pure emotion out of only to get fake ones plastered on a fake face.

boy was he wrong.

in front of him sat a soft man. not one of much posture or good stance, but one of good nature and soft touch. he could tell that the hair atop his head was natural and barely styled, and behind his vaguely strained eyes was a structure of a good person, a structure of a pure person, a structure of a vividly alive person. one you never saw in the modelling industry, someone who showed pure emotion on their face no matter the structure of it, someone who was naturally beautiful even when making dumb faces, such as the one that had formed on his face as he strained to see who it was that called his name.

shockingly enough, the boy couldn’t figure out who it was that called his name and why until jaebum sat down next to him, a soft pat hitting the chair, one that he wouldn’t have noticed had the taller man hadn’t spoken after sitting.

"my name’s im jaebum. i’ll be your photographer for the project.“

there was a slight pause until youngjae had figured out what he had said, before there was a soft, happy response. "oh! hi! i’m choi youngjae. i’ll be your model, i guess! but i’m warning you, i don’t know much about modelling. one of my friends said i should model and signed me up. im sorry if i mess up the project for you.”

jaebum didn’t even reply to his self doubt. he couldn’t fathom how someone so clearly emotional could ruin a project based on the expression of raw emotion, but it wasn’t as if he could explain how the photography he did was not based on posing and modelling, but the photography of purity. it was a concept that some of his own peers didn’t understand, because they all wanted to go into the photography of models on runways, instead of photography for the purpose of art, the type of art that got framed and put on walls, the kind of art that people worshiped for years after the photograph was taken.

after a few minutes of awkward silence between the two, youngjae was the first to finally speak up. “not to interrupt your artistic time, but i was just wondering what your idea was for the project or something?? i mean i know it’s just that you need to capture raw or seemingly raw shots of me, but i don’t really know what that means? i mean, i’m not getting naked if that’s what they’re asking for. i might have to drop out if this is a nude thing.”

"who said this was a nude thing?“

"i mean, no body. but like, what does raw mean? i’m a biology major, and that’s quite not artistic.”

"biology can be artistic.“

"what?”

"nevermind. they mean emotionally raw. or seemingly emotionally raw. just be yourself and we’ll be fine.“

immediately, jaebum whipped out his camera at the sight of confusion on the boy’s face. he was so lost in space that he didn’t even notice the picture being taken, and when jaebum showed him exactly what he was talking about, exactly the raw emotions ( well, not exactly, but close enough ) that he was talking about, he was shocked to say the least.

"so all i have to do is be myself? just do day to day activities and enjoy my life as i normally would?”

there was a slight pause in the conversation as jaebum thought as to how he was going to figure out this project. would he follow youngjae places? how would he get raw emotion if they made meetup times to do the project? but what was the other choice? literally living with youngjae? following him to all his classes? and if he couldn’t do that, meetup times would just be awkward. would he have to befriend him? that’s too stressful for him, the boy looked hyper already and he had met him for approximately 12 seconds.

"well, i guess that’s how it works. i just have to be right by your side pretty much all the time. awkward, i know, but that’s the life of a photographer. are you used to cameras? or will you freeze up when i try to take pictures?“

youngjae paused, rethinking the question. sure, his friends took candids of him laughing and such. at least every person in his friend group had a candid of him laughing in their room somewhere, they all took pictures of him out of the blue because he was "cute.” but was he used to someone purposely taking pictures of him and using them in a project? with a fancy camera? of course not. he wasn’t a model, first of all, and second of all, this camera was fancy, expensive, and large. three descriptors he rarely ever used.

"i guess i’ll get used to it quickly, right? it can’t be that bad. as long as it doesn’t have blinding flash, i’ll be fine!“

"well, that’s settled then. give me your schedule so i can copy it down.”

and with those notes taken down, it was the start of a project. one schedule that they now practically shared, and a lot of memory cards in tow, at least one half of them was ready for the emotional and physical strain that a photography project would put on them.


	2. two.

jaebum looked like a stalker.

he realized this the second day of the project, when people eyed him while he followed the boy around the campus, taking pictures. in his perspective, there was nothing wrong. it was for a project, these college students should understand that, right? i mean seriously, it's not like he was really a stalker, if he was really a stalker, wouldn't he be hiding somewhere instead of taking pictures in bland sunlight? jaebum just didn't understand why they eyed him up and down as if he was going to throw a sack over the younger's head and kidnap him, because it was obvious that the other knew about the man following him and taking pictures.

and he didn't mind it, because he thought he was getting good pictures. anything for photography, right? 

the fact was that the photos were nothing near what he had done before. he was almost ashamed of this work, he wanted to burn his computer when he accessed the memory chip and looked at the photographs. he didn't delete them however, because maybe, just maybe, he could use these photos in the project. but what he did do, was call the model in question, because if jaebum was good at anything, it was not knowing his own limits. dialling the number he had written on the paper the day before, he waited for three beeps until hearing a mildly sleep induced voice.

"hello?"

jaebum almost didn't even answer with his pre-prepared angry speech. because that didn't even sound like the boy he had been following all day. it sounded like a tired, more beautiful (though he highly doubted youngjae could get more beautiful) version of that boy.

"oh, hey. it's jaebum. i uploaded the pictures to my computer, and they're trash. absolute rubbish." he replied after a moment, sighing and leaning back in his desk chair. "we'll need to take more pictures, i can't submit any of these."

"i'm sure they're not that bad-" he paused for a moment, and then came back to the other end. "wait, are they that bad that you felt compelled to call me at 3 am? i'm a college student too jae."

"did you call me jae?"

"not the point! can you at least send me them so i can see for myself?"

"who said i can send pictures? the files are too big."

"i'll be there in 10 minutes max. you're in the hong building right?"

jaebum's eyes widened, looking at his environment. there was no way in hell that he could let another person see the black hole that was his room, and 10 minutes was not enough time to fix the disaster around him.

"um, yeah. room 20."

sure enough, not 5 minutes later, there was a soft knocking at the door, one that even jaebum could only faintly hear from his position on the couch waiting for him. the panic set in then, how the fuck was he supposed to show someone his room? how would youngjae ever take him seriously after seeing that trashcan? why was youngjae at his dorm room? how would he get out of this situation if it got too weird and uncomfortable? jump out the window?

after one more set of knocks, he finally rose from the couch and opened the door. his eyes were barely open at this point, seeing as it was half past the time he should have been asleep by, but god did they open when they saw this boy at his door.

there was only one way to describe the sight: squishy. brown hair was sticking up in various directions, none being the same, and none being quite an avid fan of gravity. his cheeks were a bit more inflated than they were on day to day, his eyes were a bit puffy, and so were his lips. they were fashioned in a pout, and his hands were in his sweatpants, obviously belonging to the university. the shirt was a harry potter one, something he hadn't really expected from the boy, but went with anyways. jaebum was obviously eyeing him, and youngjae would have commented, had he not also been eyeing jaebum, in all his barely slept in 3 weeks, coffee stained everything self.

"oh yeah, my computer is in my room. the mess is a bit too much right now, i'm sorry in advance."

youngjae had really not minded the warning, but regretted it when he opened the door. he was used to pristine and clean, how his room was. nice white edges, calm dashes of color, random plants that he had taken in from his notoriously terrible at taking care of plants friends. jaebum's room? was chaos. all the furniture matched, simply because it was all white, but everything else was an utter disaster. his desk chair was obviously chosen for comfort aspects and comfort aspects only, seeing as it was a deep brown, in contrast to all the other colors of the room. the bedsheets were bright blue, the covers were green, and the pillow was yellow. all of them had different patterns too, the comforter being polka dots, the sheets solid, and the pillowcase striped. there were clothes everywhere, in small piles on the floor, at the end of the bed, hanging off the closet door. there were some plants, but they were obviously fake, and hadn't ever been dusted. and then there were his walls. covered, from floor to ceiling, in photographs. all beautiful in their own way, all somehow matching. (they were the only matching items in the room, actually.) they were of various people but never of himself. various scenes, but none of them familiar to youngjae's eyes. and he was stunned.

"this is what you do with your photography? it's so beautiful!"

"yeah yeah yeah, i get that a lot. look at the pictures of you."

jaebum already had his camera out and had taken pictures of the boy entering the room, but he also was ready to photograph him looking at himself. and he was not let down by the reactions, all being quite his own, different for each image. he had to pause for a moment however, because youngjae looked at him in shock, and then back at the camera, and motioned it downwards.

"this is what i look like while smiling?"

"yeah, fake smiling at least. i could tell it wasn't real."

"oh. well at least i don't look round in these pictures. what's the problem?"

"you aren't really feeling, youngjae. you need to feel things."

"i do feel lots of things!"

"where are those emotions when the camera is out?"

"i don't know! make me laugh, you can see them!"

there was a break in the conversation as jaebum tried to think of how to make the younger laugh, to come up with nothing. yeah, jaebum was lots of things. warm, sweet hearted, a little bit cold on the outside. funny? was not one of them.

"i'm not funny."

youngjae looked at him in shock. how could someone just, not be funny? everyone had funny moments, even people like jaebum! especially people like jaebum! 

"not with an attitude like that! you can be funny, you just have to be yourself."

"myself, is not funny. it's more like awkward and artistic. that's why im an artist, not a comedian."

"see, that was vaguely funny! i almost giggled at that!"

the thought of youngjae giggling made something rise inside jaebum, but he ignored it entirely, to the best of his abilities. "well then i guess we just need to teach me how to be funny, don't we?"

as the night turned into sunlight, the two started slurring their words together out of sleep deprivation, laughing at everything the other said. and jaebum, camera in hand, captured it all before falling asleep, youngjae's head landing softly in his lap before he blanked out, leaning against a wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys liked this chapter!! it was kinda short in my opinion but ya win some ya lose some!!
> 
> EDIT: i will be continuing this story!! my sister's actually getting married tomorrow so the festivities have been taking up quite a lot of time, but when i get some time freed up i'll write chapter 3!! im so sorry for the wait!!


	3. three.

there are only a few positions that a human can sleep in without getting the most uncomfortable cramps of their lives. one of those incredibly uncomfortable positions happened to be lying your head in the lap of another, a position that youngjae found himself in when he awoke the morning after their night of photo viewing and taking. with an intense cramp in his neck he found himself cuddled into the side of jaebum’s legs, head resting on the other’s thighs, covered by a thick blanket that had somehow covered his figure during the night. (it was jaebum’s fondness that caused him to reach for the blanket for the younger instead of himself, but he would never admit that.) surprisingly, he was comfortable in all means other than his neck, bent at a weird angle to rest in between his thighs.

but youngjae couldn’t complain about the sights he could see. when he opened his eyes he saw the walls covered in photographs, beautiful ones, ones that seemed to capture the very essence of every scene that was pictured. it was almost as if he was living in each moment, that he saw through jaebum’s eyes every corner of the world, that he knew every emotion that the other had experienced as if it was the back of his hand. and if he turned his head slightly, he got to see a personal favorite sight of his, jaebum sleeping against a wall, obviously still in a deep slumber even though the sun had risen over the horizon. (originally, youngjae had thought he would never see this sight again. he was almost right, however jaebum tended to never wake up, even if a tsunami was happening outside.) it was something he would have to document, however his phone was halfway across the room, and he didn’t dare to move and wake up the sleeping man. so what was his next best option?

take the camera out of the older’s hand.

it was a dangerous mission, to say the least. youngjae snaked his arm out from whatever position it was in before, (honestly, he couldn’t even tell it was still on his body from how covered in sleep it was) and carefully navigated it over to the space that the camera was in. hovering over the heavy object, youngjae weighed the outcomes of his findings.

a) jaebum would kill him for touching his camera.

b) jaebum would kill him for using his memory space.

c) jaebum would kill him for waking him up.

d) jaebum would laugh at the picture of him sleeping.

youngjae decided that d was most certainly the likely option, and picked up the weighted object, faltering a little bit and almost dropping it (now that would have been very drastic, he may have had to evacuate the country and change his name if he broke the thing.) before finally holding it in both his hands. he pressed about a thousand buttons before finally finding the right one, turning it on and being greeted with his own face on a screen. he was laughing, truly laughing, and from the picture's angle he could tell that jaebum was underneath him at the time. how they managed to go from this picture, the most recent on the device, to youngjae sleeping in the other's lap, was a mystery to him. but again, he had learnt not to question things that happened during the darker hours of the night.

the next question that came to youngjae's mind was how to take a picture with this seemingly 20 pound device. he searched for the biggest button, and angled himself so that he could see jaebum's face in the display, before pressing it, and being happily pleased with the image popping up on the photograph feed. he took a few more for good measure, one of himself, and one of the two of them, before gently placing the camera back into the other's hands, and humming to himself until the elder woke up.

"well good morning mr. sleeps-a-lot," youngjae said, a smile donning his face as he saw the other groggily rub his eyes, and reach for his phone to check the time. he wasn't late yet, but having to complete all his typical jaebum morning tasks would probably make him late. so, naturally, he immediately stood up, and searched the floor for clothes to wear, something that looked seemingly clean, no matter how dirty it actually was. in this moment, youngjae's head hit the bed, which was not too soft, and he was completely ignored, because jaebum was fighting the floor for his clothes, and he would not pay another person a wink of attention. 

it was like most things in life. if jaebum was preoccupied, he wouldn't think about the things happening around him. if he had something to do, he would do that thing without even blinking an eye about what would happen after the situation, or what would be caused by the situation. he just did what he wanted to do, and that was that.

youngjae differed from that, and that's where jaebum found flaw in taking the photos of him. he took his time in everything he did to make sure others were okay with it. he minded the people around him more than himself, if someone tripped and dropped a pencil halfway across campus, he'd probably run there to pick it up. he just cared too much, and it made jaebum's life a whole lot harder when trying to take pictures of the caring boy.

the younger was about to speak up and ask what time it was, but he was stopped in his tracks by opening his eyes to see jaebum, half nude, still searching for a pair of pants. he immediately covered his eyes, squeaking a bit at the shock of the situation.

"wha-" jaebum turned to see the boy in this state, immediately going to grab the camera and taking a picture, laughing the entire time. "what was that squeak for? have you never seen a man half nude? i'm ashamed in you."

"i just never thought i'd have to see you half nude so quickly! i mean i just met you like a week ago!" jaebum laughed at the statement, pulling on a pair of pants before exiting the room for a moment, and coming back with a toothbrush in his mouth. 

"get used to it." he mumbled over the foam of the toothpaste in his mouth, picking up a shirt and walking out of the room to (presumably) spit out the paste and put on a shirt. he came back just to grab a bag and the camera from next to youngjae, glancing at the boy's frame with a puzzled expression. "i'm not nude anymore. and you have classes to get to, or at least i think you do. get up."

"well what time is it? my first class is late today, i might not have to go yet."

"it's 10. and im not leaving you in my room alone."

"my first class isnt until 12! and i can't leave in my pajamas to go across the campus back to my room."

jaebum groaned at the boy, going to his closet and grabbing a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans, and throwing them at him before sitting in his desk chair. "get changed. you can come to my class with me."

"go to your class?" he said, questioning the entire situation. wearing his clothes? going to his class? what was this, some kind of social experiment? he realized that the clothes were his only option however, and shrugged his shoulders before leaving the room to go get changed.

when he returned, there was a tinge of fear at what he saw.

jaebum had looked on his camera, and was holding it in his lap, dr. evil style. and youngjae could only assume what this meant.

"why the fuck did you take pictures of me while i was sleeping?"

"you looked less chic than you normally do! it was totally photo worthy!"

"no it wasn't! i'm the photographer, not the model."

"haven't you ever seen those barbie ads? be who you wanna be!"

"jesus christ, get out of my room."

and with that, the younger was dragged out by the wrist, (he wouldn't admit that his heart skipped a beat when jaebum grabbed it) barely managing to collect his phone and bag on the way out, trying to keep up with jaebum's quick pace as he crossed the campus with an obvious purpose.

the aura of any room that jaebum entered immediately shifted when he walked in. even in a class that was quite lighthearted, (his class was quite literally photographing puppies for rescue homes. it was a study on movement of non human beings, but ended up being puppy pound class) the tone was intently serious when he walked in, camera in hand, ready to work. but when youngjae trailed along with him, the mood didn't shift. it was weird, being jaebum and not having some sense of seriousness. but then again, he had a human puppy trailing along behind him, sans the tail and the ears.

no one ever had to explain having another person trail along in photography classes, it was automatically assumed it was a model for another project. all that was expected from the extra was to follow the class along with whatever they were doing, and not to get in the way.

youngjae learned this quickly.

immediately after they sat down, jaebum explained it to him in a brief, irritated manor. (all youngjae remembered was "if you ask one question i will kick your sorry ass out of here in the nude.") and he tried his absolute hardest to obey, but he couldn't help at least writing down questions, which he noted to ask jaebum about later, and giving the elder some questioning glances as the teacher referenced the syllabus. but when he heard that they would be going to the pound today, he dropped his pen. (this got the attention of jaebum, and of course the boy snapped a picture before confirming that yes, they would be going to pet puppies and take pictures of them.)

the teacher ended up wanting youngjae to attend every class. puppies seemed to love the young boy, they would play around and wag their tails with him more than any other photographer that ever tried. jaebum didn't have a problem with it, it meant that he got more attempts at genuine pictures of the boy, and he got to see him at his peak happiness, with puppies toppling him over and licking at every available piece of skin.

* * *

 

their days went like that on a loop. they would attend the class that they had to take together, and youngjae would come to some of jaebum's classes, just because professors seemed to like the younger more than the one actually taking their class. jaebum would occasionally peep in on his classes, but most of the time he would just take pictures of the plants subtly, and pretend to pay attention to what youngjae was telling him. (all jaebum really learned in those classes was that youngjae really loved plants. he didn't understand it much, but maybe that was because he barely could take care of a cactus without killing it.)

the only shift in their schedule happened that friday. when youngjae told jaebum that he was gonna come to a party with him.

now, there were a lot of things jaebum generally refused to do. throw away pointless old film, take cheesy tourist pictures, and lastly, go to parties. but there were also a lot of things that he was suddenly willing to do for youngjae. take cheesy tourist pictures, (see: when they went to the han river and he was forced to take a picture of youngjae with a tree.) go out and walk around town just for the hell of it, and now, go to parties. so now he found himself in front of his newly sorted and clean closet (yeah, youngjae also made him clean his damn room. he just couldn't stand it anymore.) trying to find something suitable for a college party. he wasn't informed of who was attending or what kind of party it was, so he assumed it was some kind of frat party, even though he was almost positive that the younger was not in a frat. so he settled on some dark ripped skinny jeans, a black tee shirt that he splattered bleach on, (it did have holes in it. what would his stressed artist look be without a worn out shirt?) and his hair not styled much, just tussled a tad. he finally grabbed his wallet and camera, placing the camera around his neck and the wallet in his pocket before slipping on sneakers and rushing out the door. no, he wasn't going to be late, you can't really be late for parties, but he didn't want to let youngjae down and be too late.

if anything, jaebum was just on time for the first time in his life. 

it was the heat of the party, he could tell. there were drinks in the air, music pulsing through the air, and people yelling and laughing in corners of the room. of course there were people dancing, that one was a given, but there were also people just enjoying the atmosphere, (jaebum wondered how they could possibly enjoy the sweaty bodies around them. but there were some things he just couldn't question.)

the only thing that really caught his eye however, was youngjae in the corner of the room, laughing and smiling with the people around him, looking like he was genuinely having a good time. and immediately, jaebum's eye was in the viewfinder, his camera was focused on the boy, and he was getting as many pictures of him as he could possibly take in the minute before he decided to head over to get a drink. 

as jaebum began his walk over to the makeshift bar, youngjae spotted him. with the little bit of alcohol that ran through his blood, he thought that jaebum looked even more godly than he normally does. in the dim lighting, dressed in all black with his camera, it was like he was seeing god for the first time. he excused himself from the crowd he was with, (not without saying yes to introducing jaebum to them later, because god damn were his friends needy) and made his way towards the taller of the two. but he lost his focus on him when he was grabbed by the arm a bit too harshly, only figuring out who it was when he saw a blonde mop of hair, and a smile brighter than the sun.

"youngjae, my man! what's up?" jackson said. it took youngjae for a turn, a question that wasn't his normal one that was expected from the boy. after a moment of thinking, youngjae could only form one question.

"why'd you grab me?"

"well, i just wanted to see how you were doing dude! you seemed dazed, did you take a hit?"

"you know i don't mess with that."

"well, technically-"

"i have places to go. sorry!" and with that youngjae darted away from the (much) stronger boy, hopefully in the direction of his knight in not-so-shining denim. 

he just kept walking, red cup tightly in his hand, until he hit the makeshift bar, and spotted the other pouring himself a beer into a cup identical to the one he was gripping.

"jaebum!" youngjae shouted over the music, running around to the other side where the boy was, and hugging him tightly from the back. it was a split second decision to do the whole hugging thing, he really was just going to tap him to get his attention, but apparently his semi drunk state had other decisions, and hugging happened to be one of them.

"um. youngjae?" jaebum said, turning his body a little to see the boy clutching around his waist was in fact, the man he had been looking for. "why exactly are you hugging me? i don't have a complaint, i'm just a little bit confused."

"because i wanted to get your attention!"

"i heard you when you yelled, youngjae."

"but that wasn't enough! come on, i want you to meet my friends!" and this time it was youngjae grabbing jaebum's open hand, holding it tightly as he winded around the bodies in the crowd until he found the corner he was stationed in, a bright smile on his face.

and god, did jaebum wish he could have taken a picture. slightly tipsy and smiling youngjae was a sight he wished he could see every day, a pure raw emotion that he honestly could have never seen anywhere else but here. jaebum barely caught people's names because he was too entranced by the boy's singsong voice when he introduced them, and it took all his effort to stay focused on each person instead of the younger's antics when introducing them.

"oh, and this is jaebum guys!"

that statement whipped the boy back into focus, a small smile gracing his face. "yeah, i'm jaebum. nice to meet you guys."

"fucking finally the dude introduces you. we've been hearing about you for like a week now. i was getting sick of hearing your name." a boy with blonde hair, (who he now knew as mark, he thinks) said, sipping from his cup and leaning back against the wall.

"hey, you can't rip on youngjae for this one. the dude seems pretty cool." yugyeom stated from his stance, one hand wrapped around bambam's waist, the boy that was leaning back on him.

"yeah. where the fuck did you two meet anyways? and why does this dude have a camera?" bambam questioned before grabbing yugyeom's drink and taking a sip of it, eyeing between the two in front of him.

"oh, i'm a photography major. youngjae's my model for my project." jaebum stated mater-of-factly, taking a sip from his drink and regretting it immediately. he wasn't really a beer drinker, but he also wasn't a vodka drinker, so he didn't really have many options. 

"so you guys have that kind of dynamic going? are you planning on going pornographic with your photos? youngjae has a nice butt." mark made it seem like this was a normal thing to say, just some bros being bros, dudes being dudes, type thing. but youngjae immediately choked on his beer, coughing loudly and kneeling over. jaebum laughed, but as soon as he noticed youngjae practically on the ground, he knelt down to help the boy back up, patting his back.

"for fucks sake, you had to say my butt was nice? that was your first thing?"

"dude. it's a nice butt."

"you haven't even seen my butt!"

"you wear skinny jeans a lot youngjae. we can kind of see your butt." bambam interjected, sipping again from his drink.

"hey, you wear skinny jeans more than i do! this isn't fair!" 

"ok, but he wears them because he's got me to show off to. what's your purpose?" yugyeom questioned, eyeing jaebum as he spoke.

youngjae turned a light red, and jaebum turned to snap a picture, laughing lightly at the fact that the younger still didn't even notice when the camera was in his face. "i don't show off, they're just comfortable! gosh!"

"sure. some shit choking your balls is comfortable. i don't believe it." mark said, raising an eyebrow as he spoke.

"i'm done with you guys. i don't need this treatment!" youngjae said, pouting before walking away. jaebum shrugged at the group, following the pouty boy up the stairs, barely slipping through the bathroom door when he entered. he didn't really notice jaebum until he looked up from the sink into the mirror, to see jaebum standing behind him, questioning eyes and all. "you scared me."

jaebum laughed, (youngjae was shocked by this. his laugh was pretty, he decided.) shaking his head a bit before stepping closer. "i scare a lot of people. i was waiting until you said that. took what, a week?"

"hey, not in that way. i just didn't expect you to follow me. i thought my friends had slandered me enough for one night to make you go home or something."

"are you kidding me? they're hilarious. and honestly, don't take what they said to heart."

"but-"

"also, i kind of agree with them. after looking at it while watching you storm up here, i can firmly say that you do have a nice butt."

"but they started the conversation with that! i can't believe they did that, they normally-"

"youngjae, shut up."

jaebum didn't really know what fueled him in that moment, maybe it was the alcohol or the self doubt. but he was certain that it was a good decision, turning the younger around, lifting him onto the sink (that he had thankfully shut off about halfway through the conversation, or this would be one awkward exchange.) and supporting his back with his arms.

"what are you-"

"did you not hear me tell you to shut up?" jaebum answered quite quickly before shutting him up himself, pressing his lips onto the younger's with a soft, lingering touch. he pulled away after a few seconds, eyeing the other's facial expression, looking for some kind of reaction.

"i think it's my turn to tell you to shut up."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry that this took so long!! i tried to make it longer than the previous chapters to make up for the lack of an update. i hope you guys enjoyed!!


End file.
